1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an input processing apparatus and method using a user interface, and more particularly, to an input processing apparatus and method using a user interface that requests a user to make an input corresponding to execution of a program, and processes a user command input through various input means.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a terminal performs an operation, such as execution of a program, a user input for a subsequent operation is typically requested. For example, after a user inputs a deletion command of specific data, a user's confirmation command is often input before the terminal actually executes a deletion operation, or a user's selection command for the subsequent process is input as a specific situation, such as a program error, occurs in the terminal.
In such a case, the terminal displays a popup window-type dialog configured to receive an input of a confirmation command or a selection command from a user on a screen, and then the user inputs the confirmation command or the selection command by selecting a button included in the popup window-type dialog. However, such a dialog is generally displayed with a much smaller size than the size of the entire screen of the terminal.
Recently, with the performance improvement of portable terminals and a user demand, a portable terminal provided with a display as large as that of a tablet Personal Computer (PC) has become popular. Accordingly, it is typically difficult for a user to control the portable terminal with one hand, and the configuration that the user should input a command only through a specific region of the dialog is problematic, particularly in a portable terminal having a touch type display.